


Fatal

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [29]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

The swarm took them by surprise, and that was their downfall.

Trott called out in alarm as the first infected rounded the corner, hoisting his baseball bat to swing at it and knock it off balance. A several more came around the corner, and Ross and Smith rushed in, dropping their bags and slashing at the zombies with axes and crowbars.

In the noise of combat, Smith yelling warnings to the other two, a larger, more coordinated ground enter the other end of the alley, rushing for them quickly.

Smith turned, slashing out and trying to fend them back as Trott and Ross battle with the first group, but these zombies were faster, coordinated, most likely fresher than any they’d ever had to fight before. Their reflexes almost matched those of the living, throwing Smith off for a few seconds and he tried to hold them back.

An unexpected lunge caught him off guard, and the zombie sunk his teeth into his shoulder, biting down and making him yell in pain. Smith jumped back, and the hoard rushed into him, knocking him down and falling upon his in seconds, hungry mouths and rabid determination making his screams short until they cut off.

Trott and Ross could only watch in horror as Smith was taken down. They were too far away to do anything, and instead ran, jumping over the bodies of the dead infected. Trott misjudged his jump, stumbling and the noise drew attention to the two of them. They were charged at, Ross pulling Trott to his feet and pulling him away as a zombie caught the smaller man’s leg.

Desperately, Ross pulled on his arm, Trott crying out in pain as his arm dislocated with a sickening pop. Two more zombies grabbed Trott’s limbs.

With a cry of pain, eyes glazing over as they started to bite at him, Trott screamed. “Run, Ross! Get out of here.”

Feeling sick to his bones, Ross let Trott be ripped from his grip and ran from the fight, hearing the guttural screams as the brunette was torn to pieces and bitten.

He ran for a few miles, getting far enough away from the city that there was no chance of any infected following him anymore, and puked into the nearest bush, heaving as tears filled his eyes at the unspeakable loss of his closest friends.

He sat, vision blurred as he mourned quietly for the two of them, vowing not to forget them as a small, shuffling figure made its way down the road towards him. Ross was bone weary, physically and emotionally shattered, and he couldn’t see himself surviving within the next week without the combined skills and resourced they three of them had had.

He threw the crowbar to the ground, laying down and shutting his eyes. He just hoped the infected would make this end quick.


End file.
